


My home is here with you

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Fluffy Ending, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, Werecoyote Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: An injured coyote shows up when Scott's closing up the vet clinic. It was typical of coyotes during coyote hunting season to walk into civilization for help with wounds. It was not typical for one to come knocking at the door.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087781
Kudos: 25





	My home is here with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [ RxSterek ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek) for beta-ing this fic! Honestly, it helps my sleep-deprived ass who decides that past 12 am is a great time to write. :)))

Scott was just wrapping up at the vet clinic for the day, feeding all the animals and cleaning the clinic up when he heard a soft thud. Something hit against the back door.

_ ‘Maybe it’s just the wind.’  _ he guessed.

He shrugs it off and continues to sort the bags of food onto the shelves.

Then again,  _ thud, thud, thud _ .

Scott puts the bag of food he was holding on the table and then walks to the back door. He could smell someone, or something was there on the other side. He opens the door, just enough for him to look out. Looking down, he saw a coyote with an arrow sticking out its left shoulder blade.

The coyote smelt familiar but Scott couldn’t put his finger on it. He lets the coyote in, it walks in, limping as it whined softly with each step.

Scott lifts the coyote up, placing it on the examination table. It remains limp, waiting patiently for Scott to take the arrow out.

Scott could smell the bitter, ashy smell of pain, as he placed his hand on the animal’s side, taking some of its pain to calm it down. He quickly calls Deaton who said that he’d come in 10 minutes.

Scott stays by the coyote’s side, softly stroking its fur.

“Coyote hunting season, huh?” he talked to the coyote, “you’re lucky since you came to the right place to get that arrow out, bud.”

Deaton comes to the clinic as he said he will and Scott watches while he takes the arrow out, the wound healing extremely fast while Deaton gets the bandages.

“Deaton, look, it healed.”

Deaton looks at where the wound was, no scars, no wound, just dried up blood.

“This is no ordinary coyote, I’m afraid.”

“What do you mean? Like a werecoyote?”

Deaton nods.

“Malia is the only one I know who is a werecoyote, and most werecoyotes know it’s hunting season.”

“He’s been running from hunters possibly all day, leave him to rest here for the night.”

“I’ll finish sorting the food bags and then lock up, like you said to do.”

“Good night, Scott.”

“Night, Deaton.”

Scott stocks the food bag up while the coyote rests on the examination table. When it was time to lock up the clinic and drive back home, he felt bad for leaving the coyote in the examination room, albeit now moved to a dog bed. He still felt like it was someone he knew and he couldn’t leave the coyote there.

“Come on, let’s go to my house, you’ll be safe there,” he said, motioning for the coyote to come.

The vet clinic was just as safe as Scott’s house, both establishments lined with mountain ash, but he just felt the urge to take the coyote home.

The coyote sluggishly gets up, and walks with Scott to his car. It jumps up into the passenger seat and Scott closes the door. He gets in the driver seat and starts driving. Glancing at the coyote who was looking at him with the look of annoyance.

“Sorry I disturbed your sleep.”

The coyote huffs in reply, as if to say  _ ‘whatever’ _ .

At home, Scott leads the coyote to his room.

“You can sleep wherever you want, on the rug, bed, couch, anywhere.”

The coyote slumps down near the foot of the bed, on the red rug.

“Ok?” Scott said, surprised as to how quick the coyote settled down in his room.

Scott changes into his pajamas, which was just boxers and a tank top.

“Goodnight,” Scott said as he climbed into bed.

Scott wakes up, maybe a couple hours later, to a cold draft hitting his back. He lifts his head up to find himself not wearing any covers, he looks to his right, to see if they fell off the bed, nope.

Looking to the left, his cover was all bundled up with someone inside it. He peeks in to find Theo tightly wrapped around the covers. Scott smiles, as he lies back down.

Theo Raeken had come back to Beacon Hills, he had come back to Scott.

Scott gets up, taking another blanket from his closet to wrap himself around with, he closed his window halfway, the early September wind was colder this year.

He goes back to sleep, intentionally spooning Theo for warmth. And because he missed him.

*** A year earlier ***

_ “So you’re leaving?” _

_ “I can’t stay here, Scott. I can’t keep living in Liam’s house anymore, it feels wrong.” _

_ “Then come live in my place, just, please...don’t leave me.” _

_ “I can’t. Scott, I can’t. Please, you have to understand.” _

_ Scott did, he understood why Theo can’t stay in Beacon Hills. He just wished that it wasn’t like that. The cathartic memories, they took a toll on Theo, Scott tried everything to help, but leaving Beacon Hills was what Theo thought was best for him. _

_ Scott gazes into Theo’s eyes, the blue gray eyes shining in the moonlight, as they sit together on the porch steps of Scott’s house. He moves forward pressing his lips against Theo’s. Theo’s hand cups Scott’s jaw as he kisses back. Scott softly nips at Theo’s bottom lip when he begins to pull away. _

_ Theo pulls away, but their foreheads remain touching, a moment goes where no one says anything but they both know what it meant. _

_ “I love you., always will, Theo.” _

_ “I love you too, Scott.” _

_ Without another word, Theo gets up and goes to his Toyota parked on the driveway. Scott couldn’t look, he didn’t want to see Theo leave, he just listened to the soft crunch of Theo’s footsteps on the gravel driveway. _

_ The car door opens and closes, the soft rumble of the engine starts, echoing in Scott’s mind as he feels tears flood his eyes. He lowers his head, his vision blurring, as he hears the car pull out the driveway and slowly drive away. That’s when he gave way for himself to break down in quiet, messy, sobs. _

*** The Present Time ***

The next morning, Scott wakes up to the echoing beeps of his alarm, and a pair of arms wrapped firmly around him. He reaches over to shut it off before Theo wakes up. He slowly loosens Theo’s grip around him and sits up. Theo needs some clothes since he is probably naked from being in full-shift. Thankfully, Scott kept a pair of Theo’s clothes from when they slept together almost every night. It didn’t fit Scott, but he wanted to keep it.

He takes them out and places them on the armchair where Theo can see it. After that, Scott goes downstairs to see his mom come back from a night shift.

“Hey, Scott, nice to see that you’re up early.”

“Mhm, do you want some toast before you go to sleep, mom?”

“Sure, that would be nice, I’m going to get changed out of these scrubs while you make them.”

She goes upstairs to get changed and Scott begins making toast, both french toast and egg toast. He puts a plate for his mom, two french toasts and two egg toasts, some syrup on the french toast and some cheese on the other. He does the same for his and Theo’s plate, giving Theo three french toast since Scott knows it’s his favorite.

As he turns to take the two plates upstairs, his mother walks in.

“Three plates?”

“Yeah, cause I might get hungry later.”

“The one on the dining table is mine right?”

Scott nods.

“Ok, thanks honey.”

“You’re welcome, mom.”

He takes the two plates up to his room where Theo was stirring awake, mumbling incoherent things as he woke up.

“Good morning,” Scott greeted, as Theo stretched with a big yawn, “breakfast?”

Theo was surprised at Scott's domestic reaction to Theo ending up sleeping with him. Especially with Theo being fully naked at the moment.

“Yeah, uh, sure.”

Scott hands Theo his plate and he sits down on the bed across from Theo with his own plate.

He watches Theo eat it up in minutes- no, seconds. He eats the plate clean and puts it down next to him on the bedside table.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, you know I love your toast.”

“So, um, what brings you back in Beacon Hills?” Scott asked, adding  _ ‘almost a year later..’  _ in his head.

“I couldn’t stay away from you. Every mile I traveled, trying to get further away from here, felt like it took a piece of me as well. My home is here, with you. and I had no choice but to come back home. I’ve actually been living in Beacon Hills for a week now, mostly in the preserve until I was shot by an arrow.”

“If you’ve been here for a week, why didn’t you come here, or to the vet clinic?”

“I don’t know why, maybe I was just scared that I’d be interrupting your life.”

“Theo, you would never interrupt my life. I’m glad you’re back, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Scott. I’m sorry I didn’t call for the past few months. I wanted to surprise you, with me coming back.”

“Well, I was surprised for sure,” Scott chuckled, putting his empty plate down on the bed.

Theo doesn’t say anything but leans forward, crawling closer to Scott and presses his lips against Scott’s. The warm tender feeling of Theo’s lips brought sentimental memories of nights and early mornings of just them together, like nothing else mattered in the world.

“Your mouth tastes like egg toast,” Theo mumbled when he moved away.

“Well, yours tastes like french toast with maple syrup,” Scott smiled, “what do you wanna do today?”

Scott puts his plate on top of Theo’s as they go under the covers, inching closer to one another.

“I could call in sick so we could just cuddle all day,” Scott suggested.

“Werewolves can’t get sick. Deaton knows that.”

“I can deal with explaining it to Deaton later. Right now, this early September morning, is for you and I.”


End file.
